footballfandomcom-20200223-history
England women's national football team
| highest_fifa_ranking = 4 (March 2016) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 14 (June 2004) | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kit_image = | first_international = 2–3 (Greenock, Scotland; 18 November 1972) | biggest_win = 0–13 (Tapolca, Hungary; 27 October 2005) | biggest_defeat = 8–0 (Moss, Norway; 4 June 2000) | world_cup_apps = 4 | world_cup_first_app = 1995 | world_cup_best = Third place (2015) | regional_cup_name = | regional_cup_apps = 9 | regional_cup_first_app = 1984 | regional_cup_best = Runner-up (1984, 2009) }} The England women's national football team represents England in international women's association football. The team has been governed by the Football Association (FA) since 1993, having been previously administered by the Women's Football Association (WFA). England played its first international match in November 1972 against Scotland. Although most national football teams represent a sovereign state, as a member of the United Kingdom's Home Nations, England is permitted by FIFA statutes to maintain its own national side that competes in all major tournaments, with the exception of the Women's Olympic Football Tournament. England has qualified for the FIFA Women's World Cup four times, reaching the quarter final stage on the first three occasions in 1995, 2007, and 2011, and finishing third in 2015. They reached the final of the UEFA Women's Championship in 1984 and 2009. History Early years The success of the men's national football team at the 1966 FIFA World Cup led to an upsurge of interest in football from women within England. The Women's Football Association (WFA) was established a few years later in 1969 as an attempt to organise the women's game. That same year, Harry Batt formed an independent English team that competed in the Fédération Internationale Européenne de Football Féminine (FIEFF) European Cup. Batt's team also participated in two FIEFF World Cups held in Italy (1970) and Mexico (1971). Following an UEFA recommendation in 1972 for national associations to incorporate the women's game, the Football Association (FA) rescinded its fifty-year ban on women playing on Football League grounds. Shortly after, Eric Worthington was tasked by the WFA to assemble an official women's national team. England competed in its first international match against Scotland in Greenock on 18 November 1972, almost 100 years after the first men's international. The team overturned a two-goal deficit to defeat their northern opponents by 3 goals to 2, with Sylvia Gore scoring England's first international goal. Tom Tranter replaced Worthington as long term manager of the women's national football team and remained in that position for the next six years. Players Current squad The following players were called up for a training camp in August 2016. Head coach: Mark Sampson |caps=55|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=66|goals=8|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=129|goals=12|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=124|goals=6|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=102|goals=15|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=148|goals=40|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=110|goals=25|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=3|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sky Blue FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=17|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG}} Recent callups The following players have also been called up to the England squad within the last twelve months. |caps=7|goals=0|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 June 2016}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 29 November 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bristol Academy|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 June 2016}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 29 November 2015}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 29 November 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Liverpool (on loan from Chelsea)|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=15|goals=5|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 June 2016}} |caps=15|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 June 2016}} |caps=52|goals=11|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 29 November 2015}} |caps=50|goals=15|club=Orlando Pride|clubnat=USA|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |} External links * *FIFA profile Category:European women's national association football teams Category:England National team Category:England women's national football team